The Wall's Daughter
by CatastrophicMeltdown
Summary: *GermanyAmerica SLASH* With the wall going up, Ludwig asks Alfred for his help in protecting something very important to him - his daughter. Mentions past MPreg.


**AN:** I really should be asleep right now, but when the muse hits it hits _hard_.

This isn't my usual pairing for Hetalia (GerIta and UsUK are my OTPs) but the idea hit me and wouldn't let go. Oh well, what can ya do?

Warnings: YAOI, specifically of the Germany/America persuasion, though there's nothing explicit here. Mentions of past MPreg.

* * *

><p>Alfred rubbed his arms, trying to keep warm. Berlin was colder than usual this November. He shivered and looked to the east, where he could feel the pain of millions caused by a wall. And it wasn't even finished yet.<p>

"America, I'm glad you came."

He started at the tired voice, and turned to find Germany well-wrapped in a thick coat. He was standing oddly, his arms seemingly cradling a bulge in his coat.

"You asked for help, and I came. You know we would never hate one of our own, Germany."

He looked away and readjusted his hold on whatever was in his coat. "Some among us would."

Alfred didn't know what to say to that, and remained silent. Ludwig stepped closer after glancing around to make sure no-one was nearby, and pulled America into a nearby alleyway. They both sighed in relief at the escape from the stinging wind.

"Why did you ask me to come here?"

"It's something of a long story – you would do best to make yourself comfortable." Alfred eyed him but obediently made himself comfortable on a doorstep, Germany doing the same on a low trashcan.

"I'm waiting."

Germany sighed and once again readjusted his hold. Alfred was really starting to wonder what was in there.

"You know that the Soviets have blocked off half of my people. I can feel them suffering beyond that wall everyday. I can only imagine how much worse it must be for Gilbert; they are more his people than mine. But by blocking off my people the way they have, they have created two new countries – East and West. Mein Gott, I'd never expected Gilbert's nickname to ever be so apt."

Alfred kept his peace. He knew that Germany had to get this off his chest before he could go on, but he still wondered what this had to do with the situation.

"America, they have made two countries out of land that was _Germany_. This means that they were formed from German land. Not out of colonies, not out of territories, but out of the very land of the state. Do you know what this means?"

Alfred shook his head, but he felt a spark of knowledge catch in the back of his mind.

Germany finally pulled open his coat, and Alfred saw a child – it couldn't have been more than three months old – clutched securely to Germany's chest in a pink blanket.

"It means they took my child from me!"

Alfred could only gape. _His_ child? But did that mean-

"D-did you bear _twins_?"

Germany smiled sadly at him, and Alfred felt his heart clench at the utter look of _loss_ that was on his face.

"Yes, I had twins. My beautiful little boy was taken from me, mere moments after his birth. I only had him in my arms for a few _seconds_ before that bastard ripped him away from me. I fought tooth and nail for those few seconds too, managing to convince the others that allowing me to birth on my own was the best way for me. By having him in my arms – no matter how short the period – the boy will always know me now as his father, no matter how much that Soviet bastard tries to convince him otherwise. Gilbert is also with him, and the only reason I can stand to be away from both of them in such a cruel way is that I know they will be safe with each other."

Alfred saw the tender way he held what may as well have been his only child, and couldn't stop himself.

"How did you manages to keep her away?"

Ludwig's expression tightened even more, and Alfred filched at causing the man even more pain.

"I lied. I kept the fact that I was having twins a secret, and after I had my little Micheal he let me return to West Berlin, believing that I would remain it's personification. I fled as soon as I had regained strength in my legs, and once I was past the wall I had Viktoria, having managed to ignore the labor pains until I was safely out of his territory."

He looked down at his daughter with such love and determination that Alfred's heart broke, having finally figured out exactly what Ludwig wanted with him.

Ludwig looked back up at him, tortured blue eyes carving a hole in his heart. "She isn't safe here, Alfred. If Ivan _ever_ found out about her..."

He gently ran his fingers over her brow, and Alfred didn't bother to hold back the tears. Ludwig looked at him, imploring him to do this.

"Please, Alfred. Take her away, protect her. You're the only one I trust to keep her safe, since you're so much stronger than any of us. And the custom of killing a country after it's dissolution or unification to another ended decades ago. When that wall comes down – and it _will_ come down – bring her back to me. She'll be safe then."

Alfred looked into the other country's eyes, and wouldn't have said no for the world.

"I'll protect her. And I swear I'll write to you at least once every week, telling you _everything_you could possibly want to know about your daughter."

Germany stuttered in surprise. "N-no, I couldn't ask that of you-"

He placed his finger gently on the stuttering nation's, then gently took the precious bundle away from him.

"I want to. I wouldn't subject anyone to the pain of having one child taken forcibly from them and then giving up the other with no chance of knowing anything about either child. You'll be hearing so much about Viktoria that you'll be sick of her by the time that wall comes down."

Germany smiled weakly at him. "Danke."

"Gern geschehen."

He chuckled a little at the look on Germany's face. "'Melting pot', Ludwig. And quite a bit of that melting pot consists of German ancestry. You won't have to worry about your daughter ever forgetting her German roots, you can be sure of that."

Ludwig looked away, blinking rapidly. Alfred gently cupped his cheek, and when he turned back to him he asked, "Would you like to say, 'see you later'?"

Ludwig lost the fight against his tears, a crystalline drop finding it's way down each cheek as he bent over her. "Gehe gut, mein Tochter. Wir werden uns bald sehen."

He kissed her gently on the forehead and gripped her hand one last time before disentangling himself and walking away. At the mouth of the alley he looked back one last time, meeting Alfred's eyes, then turned around and disappeared into the morning traffic.

* * *

><p><em>Ludwig, guess what! Today she sat up all by herself! I didn't even help her, I just turned my back and when I faced her again she was sitting! She's also started babbling and making all these weird noises, and sometimes she worries me with them, but that's okay because she's gotten so big and...<em>

* * *

><p><em>Today was amazing, Ludwig. She stood up all on her own today, no tables or anything, and she also said her first word this week! You know I've been showing her photos of all the countries, always making sure to show you, and when I got to you she pointed at it and said, "Vati!" You can imagine the fit I had when I heard that...<em>

* * *

><p><em>...She's old enough for school now, and the states have taken her under their wing, teaching her English (I don't know if I told you before, but I've always spoken German around her) and math and social studies and all the other things they think she would need as a country. Do you have any suggestions?...<em>

* * *

><p><em>She's doing a great job in all her studies, but she's grown up so fast! She already looks like she's in her tween years – I'm afraid I'm gonna need to beat the guys off her with a stick when she's grown, or maybe a crowbar when it comes to Francis...<em>

* * *

><p><em>I've told her to start writing her own letters to you, so there will be another one coming at you soon. I'm really starting to consider getting a shotgun for some of these guys. Would you believe that some sixth grader tried asking her out? Okay, so the guy<em> is _her physical/mental age, but still..._

* * *

><p><em>I feel kind of bad about keeping her away from all the other countries all these years, but she's got the states and the kids of the neighborhood to keep her company.<em>

_I've told her everything I know about you, but even with those stories and the letters you guys share I can tell she really wants to see you, face to face. I know she understands why, but it hurts to see our little girl in such pain. I really wish that wall would come down._

* * *

><p><em>...and that's this week's status report, even though I sent one to you only a few days ago.<em>

_Oh, forget this crap. The real reason I'm writing to you only a day later is because of something your far-too-observant daughter said. I'd sent off your letter when she looked at me and asked, "Why don't you tell him you love him?"_

_I stared at her like she'd grown another head, or so she told me anyway. She walked off in a huff, but that got me thinking._

_This correspondence we've had all these years, I've loved it. I loved sharing the stories of the little girl I loved becoming a woman with the only person who will appreciate it as much as I do. I've loved the other conversations we've shared – over food, alcohol, funny stories, and what the weather was like. Over the meaning of life and nothing at all. I loved the time I spent over these papers, pouring out my heart onto the page and feeling it get refilled at the sight of your handwriting._

_I love when I catch a glimpse of you at the meetings, and I love seeing that little smile you get around Veneciano when he does something particularly – well, Veneciano. The same for the smile I see when I find a chance to hand you a picture of your daughter. It's absolutely beautiful, you know. You should do it more often._

_I love you. I've loved you for a while now. I love your humor, I love how strong you are, I love your soft side. I love everything I feel through these papers. I kept them all, you know. All these letters, they're in my closet right now. I didn't realize it then, but I loved you all the way back then for having the strength to live through having one child torn from your arms and giving up the other for her safety._

_I love you, Ludwig Beilschmidt. Even if you don't love me back, just know that I love you and your daughter with everything I have. I love her like she was my own, and I love you. I love you I love you I love you. If you don't feel the same way, just tell me. I can take it. But if you do... let's just say I really want that wall to come down so I can hold you again._

* * *

><p>All around, his people were were rejoicing. The wall was coming down piece by piece, and he could <em>feel<em> his brother and son just on the other side, waiting for a spot to cross. _Their_ people were together again, crying and hugging the loved ones they'd never thought they'd see again.

Suddenly a large section crumbled, and through the dust he caught a glimpse of silver hair. Scarlet eyes met his, and before he knew it he was running. Gilbert met him halfway, and they threw their arms around each other. Silent tears fell down both their faces as they melted into each other's arms.

"Mein bruder. I've missed you."

Gilbert held him tighter. "Me too, West. Me too."

After a minute they pulled away, and Gilbert smiled at him. "I think there's someone you'd like to meet."

He stepped aside, and Ludwig caught sight of someone who could only be Michael. They stared at each other for a moment, before Ludwig opened his arms, giving him the option to turn away if he wished it.

Michael pitched forward, sobbing into his father's shoulder with unrestrained tears. Ludwig's tears ran into his son's bright blond hair. "Mein Sohn. Bei mir endlich."

The meeting could wait a few minutes longer.

* * *

><p>The countries were convened in the conference rooms. Everyone except America had shown up on time. Ludwig bounced in his seat nervously, and Gilbert shot him a questioning look. He'd never seen his brother act like this, so – nervously excited?<p>

Some countries had started grumbling about starting the meeting without America, but right then the door burst open, and framed by the doorway was an out of breath Alfred.

"Sorry I'm late guys, but my plane was delayed. Not to mention this little rapscallion not being able to find her luggage when it was _bright yellow and right under her nose_."

"Hey!" a voice called from the hallway, "It was hidden by that other guy's really big black bag."

A beautiful willowy girl with blonde hair and blue eyes ran up beside Alfred. Her eyes scanned the room. They landed on Ludwig.

"Vater?"

Ludwig stood up from his place, unable to believe his daughter was right there in front of him. Even with all her letters, his little girl as a grown woman hadn't quite seemed real to him.

He nodded, tears in his eyes, and opened his arms.

"Vati!"

She ran straight into his arms with such force that Ludwig couldn't compensate in time and they both fell to the ground, laughing and hugging with tears running down their faces. Gilbert and Michael – who had yet to be introduced – also joined the happy pile on the floor. Alfred eventually joined in and sat on top of Gilbert for kicks. The other countries just watched in shock and confusion.

They finally pulled away after a few minutes, wiping away tears from their faces. Ludwig kept an arm around each of his children as he faced Alfred.

"I got your letter today. Did you really mean what you said?"

Alfred looked him straight in the eyes and nodded, a hopeful spark in his eyes.

Ludwig sprinted forward, jumping on Alfred and wrapping his arms and legs around him as he fused their lips together. Alfred kissed him back just as passionately.

He vaguely thought he heard someone hit the floor and several fangirl-like squees – one of which he was almost positive was Gilbert – but couldn't bring himself to care.

They would have to explain all of this later, but right now he just wanted to enjoy having the man he loved in his arms and his family together again.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:<span>** Fluffy fluff ending is fluffay! if you guys liked it, hated it, or want to hit me over the head for that German, feel free to tell me in a review! :3


End file.
